Aleu and The Galaxy Wolf
by Aleu The Wolf 906
Summary: It was a calm and warm day on the island of Big Diomede between Russia and Alaska there lay a sleepy and tired wolf whose names is already recognized as Aleu the new leader of the wolf pack which was lead but the former leader Nava the old but wise leader. Aleu has been at the island of Big Diomede for over 3 months now and finally realized she made a mistake by leaving her family.
1. Chapter 1: Aleu finds a stranger

As the sun was coming up over the horizon an excited Aleu crawled out of her den and stretched her body. "I must rally the rest of the pack and tell them about my return to the mainland", so as Aleu ran off to find the other wolves she came across a strange scent a new scent she has never came across and heard a voice say " hey you there where do you think your going sweetheart?". As Aleu turned around slowly and ready to strike she found herself staring at a brown,white,and gray wolf half her size and asked "who are you and how did you get onto the island the ice bridge doesn't form for another two weeks so start talking or I'll attack without warning" instead of answering the gray, white, and brown wolf just stood there and asked "the question is what are you doing on my land first of all and second what's your name sweetheart?" All Aleu could do was stand there with aw thinking to herself "how did I not know there was another wolf on the island?" Then Aleu answered to the much taller and stronger wolf "my name is Aleu daughter of Balto and Jenna who happens to be a purebred husky from the town of Nome, Alaska I crossed the ice bridge with a pack of wild wolves as there new leader." The new wolf then broke out with a smile on his face as a welcoming gift to his new friend. "Welcome to the Island of Big Diomede Aleu I'm very glad to meet you please settle down now that you know I'm no threat to you since we are getting to know each other I guess it's time I tell you my name and that would be Timber," said the wolf. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Timber but I must get going and find my pack I have something very important I must tell them," said Aleu and then Timber spoke up " I seen a wolf pack not too far from here maybe I can help you look for them Aleu?" "Timber that's so sweet of you but I'm highly capable of finding them myself thank you very much remember I'm part wolf and husky" "but Aleu I promise you that I can help you with anything I mean it" "No! Just leave me alone I don't want your help Timber now go away" and with that Aleu took off with a full sprint down the way she was heading before "annoying" showed up.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking the news

Finally Aleu found the wolf pack after searching for half-hour of looking for them "guys look Aleu has finally woke up from sleeping" said Sumac "where have you been? What have you been up to? We already went hunting and were just getting ready to go looking for you" said the grandson of the former leader his name was Taku. "I have some sad news and strange news. The strange news is when I was on my way here I came across a strange new wolf I have never seen before. He is currently calling himself Timber and claims that he has been here longer than we have been around, and now it's time for the sad news I'm heading back to the mainland back to Nome, Alaska where my family is living currently." At that moment everyone was mummering "who will be the leader of the pack?" asked Yak "yeah we can't live out here without a leader and on top of that a wild wolf we have never even meet" added Taku. "Well I had a id.. Just at that moment Aleu was interrupted by Timber who looked a little unhappy "Aleu I want to tell you something". " Oh look who has followed me to my pack Mr. Timber I'd like to introduce you to my pack. Now as I was saying before I was interrupted by Timber I have an idea to protect you guys and that's why I'm going to pass my leadership post to the only one I trust. Taku you'll be taking over my position of leading the pack." "Aleu why would you want to leave this island full of fresh carribo anyways?" Asked a older darker wolf in the pack. "Now let's just take a time out Aleu your leaving the island to go to Nome. Alaska?" "Yep that's right Timber and your staying here if you even think of following me to my home land bad things will come to you and I mean not just from me but my father as well understood." "Yes I understand Aleu I will not follow you to the mainland." With that said Aleu ran off to her den to sleep the rest of the day off in order to prepare for the formation of the ice bridge tomorrow at sunset. While Aleu was asleep Timber returned to his cave and was thinking up something really stupid that might get himself hurt "finally I can get off this crazy island I will follow Aleu right after she leaves and then I will find her and hope she doesn't kill me.


	3. Chapter 3: That Spacial Day

Aleu got up super early that next morning overjoyed that she is finally gonna get to see her beloved papa once again and this time getting to stay with him. "Don't worry papa by the end of the day I will be aboard your rickety old boat right next your side and never leave it." 2 minutes after that a very tricky Timer the wolf arrived with a huge grin on face "it's a big day Aleu isn't you get to go home to see your beloved family and even greater you'll be staying with them" but Aleu wasn't convinced. "How did Timber know I was leaving the island I seen him leave in the middle of the meeting I called yesterday?" Aleu didn't bother she knew that Timber wouldn't follow her he even promised that he wouldn't follow her. "I should probably get something to eat before heading over to the pack and giving them my goodbyes." So Aleu went hunting for the last time ever on the island of Big Diomede "I have to make this a great hunt using every skill that Taku has taught about hunting." With Aleu out hunting Taku was still bewildered that he has become the new leader of the pack. "Why did Aleu have to decide to make me to be the new leader of the pack grandfather why me?" "Taku, Taku wake up I need to talk to you."

"Huh who goes there where are you?" "I'm behind you Taku and I need you to listen very closely." "Alright what do I need to know

?" "My name is Aniu the grandmother of your former leader Aleu. As you have heard she is leaving the pack to go live my with her father who is also my son. She has assigned you as the new leader of the pack you need to snow the pack that you have what it takes to lead this pack to success. I want you to challenge Aleu to a daul. You don't want to kill her just fight her enough till she gives up. Do you understand young and wise Taku?" "I do indeed Aniu but why must I dual her she trusts me afterall?" "Because it's the way of the wolf that's why." "Consider it a dual then Aniu I will challenge her an hour before sun down so she has time to reach the ice bridge." "Sounds good Taku you'll be a great leader I know you won't fail." With that said Aniu disappeared into a cloud of white fog. Later into the day Aleu was on her way to the pack when Taku stepped out from behind a bush "Aleu by the way of the wolf I challenge you to a dual to prove my leadership to the pack if you turn down this dual I will not allow you to leave this island, but if you do accept the challenge you are free to leave." Aleu was so lost but she's a fighter and she really wanted to see her father "Taku I accept to your dual challenge lets go and announce this to the pack why don't we." "Yes why don't you. See you at the pack daddy's girl." "Taku get back here y… before she could finish he was gone. "Your done Taku." It was that time Aleu vs. Taku if she won she would get to leave and see her father if she lost no more Balto for her. "Okay Aleu I'm not going easy on you okay." "I don't care Taku I just want to see my father." At that time the dual began with Sumac counting down from three "3 2 1 begin!" While the daul was going on a very sneaky Timber was nearby in case something went wrong. The fight was going well for Aleu dodging and avoiding every attack Taku through at her but at one point Aleu caught something at the conner of her eyes and Taku kicked Aleu right in the head knocking her unconscious "what Aleu am I to strong for you come on get up wolf-dog." Once Aleu heard that she was up and fighting again this time knocking Taku out "now whose the wolf-dog huh?" 20 seconds passed 10 more and Aleu was free to leave. The last 10 seconds passed and Taku hasn't woke up and it was getting close to sunset "someone take care of Taku don't tell him I said this in fact don't tell him at all he is still the new leader goodbye to all of you." Just then the hiding Timber jumped out pleading "Aleu I'm asking if I can come across the ice bridge with you because I always hated it here on this island and I have never seen the mainland please Aleu let me join you." At this point everyone cleared the area except an unconscious Taku who stay lay there unmoving. "Fine but any wrong move and I'm kicking you into the Pacific Ocean got it." "Yes I do Aleu." "Let's get a move on then the ice bridge is forming as we speak." So as Aleu and her new counterpartner headed to the mainland Taku finally awoke with an angry Aniu sitting in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bridge Home

Finally it was that time again to cross the long ice bridge back home to where Aleu's father would be waiting "I'm almost there papa and I'll be arriving with some unexpected guest." "Are you talking about me Aleu? I don't like when I'm being talk of." "Sorry Timber it's just that I haven't seen my father for over 3 months now and it's hard not to think of him." "Huh look there's the wolf clans old land coming into view. It's the same as we left it just there were no wolves, no Nava, or Niju in sight." Finally Aleu and Timber hit the mainland and right after they hit land Timber bolted strait for the woods but was stopped by Aleu "hey Timber don't you go anywhere. There is a dangerous wolf out there named Niju who hates when people enter his land that believes is his. I say we rest up for awhile say an hour or so then we will head to my father's boat and has a huge family gathering along with the introduction of you to my mother and father. How does that sound Timber?" Halfway through Aleu noticed Timber was already curled up into a ball and sleeping soundly, so Aleu decided she should do the same and rest so she would have enough energy to party with her mother, father, and siblings. An hour passed and then two hours were up is when Aleu finally awoke and remembered she had to get to her father "Timber Timber wake up it's time to make the hike to my father's boat." A sleepy Timber could only reply by saying "Aleu are you kidding me five more minutes please." "No! Timber. Unless you want to be left here in the wild go ahead, but I'm going to see my mother and father." "Okay okay I'm up. Let's get a move on shall we?." "Yes we don't want to be out here at dark it's very risky staying out in the Alaskan wilderness after dark has fallen." So Aleu and Timber started their way to Aleu's father boat and hoped to get there before the next day.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Reunion

It was oh well 10:00pm when Aleu and her so called "couterpartner" finally arrived home in Nome, Alaska. " We finally made it Timber. I can't wait to see Jenna, Balto, Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Kiona, and Dakota. Let's not forget about Muk and Luk the polar bear brothers." "Polar bears. You mean the big white covered bears that a big a vicious?" "Yep that's a polar bear, but these two are super nice and adorable." Aleu ran full speed ahead of Timber who was apparently limping on one leg " come on keep up slow pook I thought you were a wolf not a sloth." " I'm going as fast as possible Aleu it's just that something is wrong with my front right paw, it hurts." "Well can you try and make it to my father's boat? There you can rest." "Yes I think I can manage to make it there."

Aleu and Timber reached the edge of Nome "hey Timber how are you holding up back there?" "I'm doing fine but why'd you stop I don't know how much longer I'll hold out before I start biting my paw off." " Were here just help me call out to my family by giving them a warm welcoming howl. Please then I promise to you we'll walk to my father's boat together." "I don't know Aleu I haven't howled in years I don't even think I remember how to." "your kidding me. Well if you don't remember then I won't move and neither will you got it." "Fine I will try, but if nothing comes out it's not my fault okay." "Okay. Get over here next to me and sit down. I always lift my left paw and howl but since your right paw is hurt you lift that one instead of your left paw. Now lift your head way back and let your inner wolf be released into the air." "Okay I think I got it now. Ready Aleu?" "Yes on three 1, 2, 3." Ahhhwoooo wooooo ahhhh woooooo. Over in the small village of Nome on the outskirts of town Aleu's family was at Balto's boat gathered around a bonfire when they heard the two wolves howl "now what on earth was that? There hasn't been a wolf sighting in years ever since Aleu left with the pack. Balto you don't think…" " Yes I do she came home. Who is she with though?" "Dad who is it? I thought the wolves were gone." Kodi and his brothers along with his sister were all wondering where that howl came from and who was out there? " There that wasn't to bad of a howl now was it Timber?" Timber shaking when Aleu looked down at him " oh no this isn't good I must go for help, but I don't want my family knowing I'm home but I have no other choice but to go and get papa and maybe even kodi I don't know. Don't worry Timber I'll be right back with some help." Aleu was off to get her fathers help. "Um dad I think I'm imagining it but I think I see a wolf coming toward us" said a worried but excited Kodi. " Son I don't think you were imagining that. Cause look who is right behind you Kodi." Kodi jumped around and instantly fainted " well I guess he's excited to see you huh papa?" "Aleu it's so great to see you! Look how big you have grown up from my pup to a full on wolf." Aleu ran straight her father's side and hugged her father for at least 5 minutes. Then she went to her mother Jenna who had tears of joy and happiness in her eyes "Aleu my little wolf pup you look just like your father. When I heard the news that you finally found your home I thought I'd never see you again." "Well here I am mama alive and well." Just then Kodi came back from to the world with a bunch of questions " where have you been? What was like living across the ice bridge? Who were you howling with?" "Whoa now slow down Kodi or else you'll faint again. While I was on the island I encountered a new wolf his name is Timber and he is in bad condition just at the edge of the woods. I left to come and get help from you papa. I was thinking about taking Kodi but he seems a little shaken up at the time, so papa will you come help me bring him to your boat to rest?" " Aleu first of all I will help you bring your new friend to the boat and second welcome home you don't how much I have missed my baby. Let's go get your friend Timber shall we."

So Aleu and Balto headed over to help get Timber out of the woods and over to the safety of Balto's boat. "Timber are you awake? I brought my papa to help you get to his boat." "Aleu is that you? You look a little different your fur is dark gray like mine." "Um I think you mistaken Aleu as me Timber. My name is Balto but we'll do introductions later on but right now we need to get you to my boat." Balto looked at his daughter with a look in his eyes that said " are you really serious about taking this wolf onboard my home Aleu?" " Yes papa he is my friend we must help him." Both Aleu and Balto helped Timber stand up and guided him to the boat. When they arrived they got looks from every single family member that signaled a fearful look. "Where where am I at? How did I get here? Aleu where are you at?" " Calm down son you are safe now and outta the woods. Aleu is safe as well and is resting below the deck. Tell me what happened to you and then introduce yourself." " Okay. My name is Timber and I come from the island of Big Diomede. I found Aleu and thought she was wild but after I meet her I found out she wasn't a threat to anyone." " Well okay then it's a pleasure to meet you Timber you are welcome to stay as long as you wish in order to heal back to full strength." " Well thanks Balto but the news is I don't have a family here in Nome since I crossed the ice bridge with Aleu my family had no idea I left the island in the first place." Around 11:00 pm Timber thought about howling from the boat since he never even been on one before. The Balto family was still outside gathered around the massive bonfire catching up on life. Kodi was chatting with his siblings about the return of they're long gone sister Aleu while Balto and Jenna were sitting on the beach looking upon the northern lights in the sky when Timber asked " hey Balto gather everyone up I'm going to do another howl this time without Aleu's help." " Um okay Timber I'll do that." With everyone gathered around the fire everyone except Aleu ( who was currently asleep on the boat ) didn't show up. " Okay here I go. Is everyone ready to hear my first howl on my own?" Everyone cheered with excitement. " Okay 1 2 3." Ahhh ohhhhh ahhhh ohhhh Timber let his inner wolf released into the spirit in the sky and something incredible happened. The northern lights formed a wolf like figure. " Whoa look at that Jenna Timber called out to the wolf spirit in the sky." All the family members were so excited Aleu woke up and walked outside to see a howling Timber and the wolf spirit in the sky " Timber! Your doing it your howling on your own way to go Timber ahhhh wohhhhhhh this is incredible you're feeling a whole lot better that means you'll be able to go live out in the wild woods of Nome, Alaska. Right?" " Yeah I guess." Said a saddened Timber " you know how I told you I never seen the main land well I have. My family left me here and I found my way to the island. I have no family Aleu so I'm asking both you and your family members if I may join your family and become part of the Balto Family?" Aleu was overwhelmed by what she had just heard from Timber " mother, father, brothers and sister I must speak with guys alone." They all agreed to call this a family meeting. " Mother father I really don't want to leave Timber he is way too kind to me he also needs a home." " Aleu the family is already big enough plus we have a wolf in the family you." " Aleu I know you'd hate to see your new found friend to leave, but I'd also hate to see you leave again." Said an tearful Kodi who looked like he might start crying. " Oh Kodi it's going to be alright I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right by papa's side so there is no need to cry brother." " Aleu if Timber is to come and join the family then me and your mother need to talk this over alright Aleu." " Yes father." As Jenna and Balto walked back to the beach to discuss Timber joining the family name " Balto I don't about this idea of letting Timber join the family. Heck I haven't even meet him and he hasn't introduced himself to me. Isn't kinda strange how he introduced himself to you but not me? " Yeah that is kinda strange now that I'm thinking about it." " Okay Jenna I made my mind up have you?" " I have too." " Well let's go and tell Aleu and the rest of the family then." Balto and Jenna arrived on the scene with the news. " Hey look here comes Balto and Jenna. I hope they have exciting news about Timber." Said Aleu with a slight grin on her face that both looked fearful and nervous at the sametime. " Hello mother and father I suggest you made your mind up?" " Yes we have Aleu and we decided that Timber will be allowed to join the family." Aleu broke out in happiness and danced around her friend. While the night went on the family began deporting back to their owners and all that remained was Timber, Aleu, Balto and Jenna along with Kodi. " You what we should do to end the night off papa." " What's that Aleu?" " We should all give a great howl at the mid-night moon." " Okay we will do that then." They all lifted their heads even Kodi and Jenna who weren't even a wolf did it and they let out all of their inner wolf they had in them.


	6. Chapter 6: Aleu Goes Hiking

The 1st full day back home with her beloved family she was curious of why she hasn't seen her uncle Boris since she arrived home " I wonder where Uncle Boris is at boy won't he be surprised to see me." So Aleu sparked an idea and ran off to gather her siblings. Timber on the hand was taking a walk with Balto and Jenna telling them all about his life " I came here to get off the island of Big Diomede ever since my parents left me there for nothing." " I'm sorry to hear that Timber you must've been a scared wolf pup huh?" Asked both Jenna and Balto and Jenna resembled it too with a few tears in her eyes. "Don't worry young one your part of the family now Timber." "Thank you Jenna and you too Balto you two are the best of parents and step parents anyone could have." With that they took off back to the town of Nome. Aleu finally found two of her five siblings. Kiona and Dakota were outside over by the post office waiting eagerly for Kodi to return from his daily mail ran from White Mountain back to Nome "Oh look here comes Aleu I wonder what she is up to? What do you think Dakota?" I think she is about jump on us." "why do you think that?" Just then Aleu leaped into the air and landed right on top of her brother and sister before letting out a short howl " why do you always have to do that sis? You've been doing that since you were a pup." " Yeah you know we could get hurt from that." Said the two husky siblings. "Aw sorry guys I just thought you'd be excited to see me so I jumped on you two. I will be more careful next time I promise you, but I have a wonderful idea for the family it'll be so wonderful." "Well what is it Aleu tell us I can't wait. You haven't had a great idea since the time you said to attack Uncle Boris." " I can't tell you guys yet not until Kodi shows up, then we got to go find Dingo and Saba." " Ah Aleu come on we won't tell him when he shows up." Just then the mail sled came to a stop with a tired and snow covered Kodi in front of the pack " hey Kodi get that harness off you and get over here I have some news to tell you." " Alright alright I'm coming sis calm down. Okay what is it you have to tell me oh hello Kiona and Dakota, and make it quick I'm tired and full of snow I want to go lay down for at least two hours." "Well I'm not telling you yet because we need to find Dingo and Saba first." With that said Kodi just flopped down on the snowbank and curled up into a ball and went to sleep " what should we do Aleu? Should we wake him up or leave him here to rest?" Asked Kiona " well we will split up and go find the others we meet up right back here and then we'll wake up Kodi by jumping on him got it." They shook their heads and headed off to find Dingo and Saba. With Aleu and and the two siblings gone to find the other two Jenna, Balto, and Timber were back at the boat " I wonder where Aleu is at? I hope she didn't go far." "I'm sure she is with her brothers and sister." Said Jenna. " Shall we go into town and find out where they're at?" Asked Balto with a look on face that said oh no Aleu where have you gone. Timber stayed behind so the villagers weren't surprised to see a wolf in the town. Eventually Aleu, Kiona. And Dakota came across their "missing" siblings " where have you two been we have been looking for you guys for an hour and a half it's getting late and Aleu has an idea for the family." Said Kiona " we been all over town today sis. Where have you been?" " Well nevermind let's get back to Kodi Aleu is waiting." They got back to Kodi and then it happened five of them yelled wolf-dog pile and jumped onto Kodi ( who was still sleeping ) " hey what is this I was sleeping and getting rested for tomorrow's mail run." Kodi stood up to be met face to face with a growling Aleu " geez sis calm down I'm awake now." " Okay now that everyone of us is here other than mom and dad Aleu will now tell us the idea she has for the family." " Okay here what's I have in mind I'm gonna take you guys to the edge of the Bering Strait where the ice bridge forms." Everyone was super excited to hear that they were going on hike. "Will mom and dad be joining us on this adventure?" Asked Kodi and Kiona. " I don't know how about you ask us Kiona and Kodi." Jenna and Balto were standing right behind the group of brothers and sisters " Aleu what are you thinking taking the family to the Bering Straits edge that's a horrible idea." " Oh papa come on me and Kodi are the only ones to have ever left Nome out of the six of us please father let us go." " Well alright but I'm coming with you guys." " Yippee let's get a move on guys I want make it there before sunset." " Don't worry Jenna I'll be back around 10 be safe Jenna." " You as well Balto." With that said they headed out to Bering Strait edge as a wolf family.


	7. Chapter 7: The Edge of Alaska

It was mid day when Balto and the siblings reached the edge of the Bering Strait " okay looks like we made guys. I know some really amazing trails around here that we can go on. One of them even leads up to a cliff where you get an amazing view of the sunset." Said Aleu. " Okay so, where are these trails at Aleu I'm really excited to be out here in the wilderness." Said Kiona. " Yeah so am I." Said the rest of the brothers. " Hey guys don't go near the ocean the tide is coming in quick I don't want any of you to fall in got it." " Yes father I will make sure they stay near me I promise." " I wasn't talking to you Aleu I was telling everyone." With that said Aleu lead the pack of red wolf-dogs to the trails that lead to the cliff Aleu had spoke about earlier in the story. " Kodi Kodi where did our brother Kodi go? Has anyone seen him?" " I think he was in the back of the pack then I seen him run back down to dad." Said Dingo. " Now why would he do such a thing I thought he wanted to come hiking with me and you guys?" " Me too but, remember when mom and dad were talking about your friend Timber joining the family. Well Kodi said something that he hasn't had enough time to hangout with you." " Well let's go and get Kodi back up here before the sunsets over the Bering Strait." The pack turned around and retrieved Kodi and made it to the top of the cliff just in time to see the setting sun sink into the Pacific Ocean. " Wow! That was beautiful Aleu. It was more beautiful than the time we were all playing as pups." Said Saba. They then headed back down to Balto who was waiting to return back to Nome " we should get going Aleu it's getting dark and remember we don't to be out here when it's dark Niju still roams this land." " I agree papa. Come on brothers and sis let's go home." With the hike all down the siblings returned home and went to sleep right away.


	8. Chapter 8: A Sad Kodi

Well it was another day in the town of Nome, Alaska and Kodi was feeling a little left out since Aleu has returned home. His mailruns were delayed and he wouldn't get home till around 7:00 pm and he always showed a saddened look on his face. One day Aleu was at the boat talking to the newest member Timber when she seen Kodi walk on by " I'll be right back Timber I've got to go and see what's up with Kodi he's been looking a little sad lately and since he is my brother I must comfort him." " Aw Aleu come on we were in a great conversation though." " Watch it Timber remember what I said back on the island one wrong move and your done." " Yes I remember I'll wait here ." Aleu ran over to Kodi and surprised him by jumping on him " hey cut it out Aleu I'm not in the mood to play right now." " Oh come Kodi we always play well together remember that time it was only me and you left to get adopted and you bit my ear and then you started licking me?" " Yeah but now it's different your a full grown wolf and I'm half your age it's not as fun as it use to be when we were pups." " Well I can fix that. Today or tomorrow I will do anything you want to do just me and you, no one else I promise." " Fine I'll come by dad's boat around 7:00 in the morning alright Aleu." " Alright I'll be ready Kodi." With that arranged Kodi returned home and Aleu headed back over to Timber to continue their "Important" conversation that they were having " ah great your back Aleu so, as I was saying you should take into town to introduce me to everyone you know." " Um Timber sorry to burst your bubble but I rarely go into the town myself. I only go in there if I'm going to see my mother or get my siblings to come out and play once in awhile. Plus I don't know if father will want me to bring you into town either." " Oh okay that's fine Aleu maybe some other time I'll be able to see the big town of Nome , Alaska huh?" With what Aleu just heard she kicked Timber in the side and returned to her sleeping quarters under the deck and called it a day for she had a big day ahead of hanging out with Kodi and Kodi alone gave her the idea that he might want to do something crazy, something as crazy as to cross the ice bridge to Big Diomede.


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome Back To Big Diomede

It was a another gorgeous day in the town of Nome, Alaska and Aleu was going to spend the whole day with her brother Kodi " I wonder what Kodi has in plan for today?" Kodi arrived at Balto's boat bright and early " Aleu come on let's go on another hike I have a great place to go." " Where would that be Kodi? If your asking to go to Big Diomede then no I will not put you in any danger got it." " Well, it's a good thing that's not where I want to go Aleu. I want to find this so called Niju and chase him off the land by sending him to the island." " Oh okay then if were going to do that then let's get a move on and go start looking." Aleu and Kodi made it to the clan's old land to find Niju and Nava standing there looking out across the ocean like they were waiting for something to come " Kodi wait here I'm gonna go and talk to Nava and Niju see what they're waiting for okay. Stay hidden and whatever you do don't come out of hiding." " Okay sis I'll wait here for the ok to come over be safe." With that Aleu slowly approached Nava and Niju she could hear Niju say " so I guess it's time leave the land and rejoin the clan huh Nava." " That's right my brother we have held out for as long as possible without the carribo for food. It's time to move on. I'm so glad you finally decided to leave Niju." " Yes me too but, what about Aleu she'll be really upset to see me there won't she?" " I don't think so Niju. I gave up my time to lead and returned to my home." " What Aleu why did you leave the wolf clan? It was your destiny to lead them to better life." " Well both my spirit guides Muru and Aniu took my life away from my father so I did the one thing I could do and that was put Taku in charge of the clan after he dualed me I left the island." " Well I am no longer a leader and Niju is far from it can you lead me and my brother across the ice bridge to the clan?" " I told myself I'd never return to that island but, I'm still the new leader I must help a former one out. I will do it on this condition my brother Kodi comes with us. Kodi! Get out here you need to meet these friends of mine. Now!" " Um sis I changed my mind I'll stay right here." " Kodi were going to Big Diomede so if you want to go I consider getting out here." With the ice bridge forming Aleu, Kodi, Nava, and newly changed Niju crossed over to Big Diomede. " Don't worry papa I'll be back I promise and I'll take care of Kodi. "Okay Nava, Niju you made it to the island now how made days do me and my brother have to wait till the ice bridge forms again?" " Well if I heard it correctly right from Aniu she said it will form again in two days and that this will be the last time that it'll form before summer begins.


	10. Chapter 10: Patience Kodi Patience

With the news that Aleu and Kodi has just received from Nava they were feeling a little homesick already and they haven't even been on the island for more than 2 minutes " Aleu I really loved hanging out with you today but, don't you think we could do it somewhere else other than Big Diomede? I would rather be in the woods of Nome, Alaska." " I know you want to go home Kodi and so do I but we're gonna have to wait for a while at least 4 days 3 days tops that is if the ice bridge forms that night." " Oh no I will have to miss the mail run on Friday and Monday. I hope the team won't be too upset that I'm gone." Nava and Niju were still there listening to the trees and blades of grass for any sign of the clan " Aleu can you show us where the wolf clan is located at? Me and Niju need to get to them and tell them the great news of my return to the leadership position." " Um yeah about that Nava. I may or may not have told you this but Taku has taken the lead of leadership even though by the way of the wolf got defeated by me in a dual to prove his leadership to the pack." " Well let's go find them then he needs to be taught a lesson about doing such a thing like that." " What are you going to do with Taku? He didn't do anything wrong." " Yes he did Aleu. When I was leading the clan before you came and took over we had a rule and that rule was to never follow the way of the wolf at least not that one. There are several ways to choose a new leader other than using violence and Taku broke that rule." " No he didn't Nava it wasn't his fault. Aniu came to me and told me that she told Taku to challenge me to a duel in order to prove his leadership to the clan so, if anyone should be blamed it should be Aniu not Taku." " Alright I will contact Aniu immediately after I find the clan I'll sit down with both Aniu and Taku and discuss this issue. Good-bye my brother and sister may the way be different for both of you two on your return back home for good and, when you do return tell your father Balto that I found Niju and turned him over to the good side of the wolves." " Yes I'll do that Nava. Good luck to the both of you and it's great to have seen you again Niju such a wonderful thing that you changed." With that said Nava and Niju left the area in search of their missing clan. " Hey Aleu what do we do now that we have no leader? Your outta the clan and no longer a leader where will we go? Where will we rest up at until the ice bridge forms again?" " Okay Kodi here is what we're going to do. First off I may not be in the clan or be a leader anymore but I'm still old enough and wise enough to know this we'll make it home and in no time you'll be harnessed up running back and forth between White Mountain and Nome. I also know that mom and dad will not worry because if they need comfort they'll go and see the other siblings for company but, now follow me to my personal den I was staying in when I was leading the clan and living on the island." " Okay Aleu but I have one question." " Oh and what would that be younger brother?" " Is your den really cozy?" " Yes it's the most warmest and most cozy den you've ever been in you'll not want to leave or get up in the morning." " Well let's go Aleu! I knew how cold Big Diomede really was till I got here." " Yeah Kodi. Don't worry it's not that far from the ice bridge landing only 2 miles west of here. Then once we're there we'll rest up for the rest of the day and tomorrow I'll teach you how to catch your first wild caribou and trust me when I say it you'll want my help I have the experience to kill these things." " Alright sis let's go!" Aleu and Kodi got to the den just before the sunset beneath the horizon and they crawled inside. Once the two were inside and safe from the cold wind blowing from Russia toward Alaska Aleu and Kodi got really close together to share their body heat and stay warm if any coldness got in they wouldn't freeze to death. Morning was coming quick Aleu could still remember the time zone changes on the island so, she quickly ran out of the den ( leaving Kodi unattended to sleep in ) toward the river to lap up some water. The rivers name was Little Strait and it ran through the island and into the ocean " I hope Kodi won't mind that I get a headstart on the day." So Aleu took off without hesitation and started the day with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11: Taku's Injured

It was day 2 back on Big Diomede and Taku had been the new leader of the clan for over a month now and was finally getting the hang of the whole leader thing when the day came that he would have to step down and return back to 2nd in command " Aniu you were right about me becoming a great leader. I never doubted you for a second." " Yes I know that Taku but, I just learned that your grandfather Nava and his brother Niju just arrived here yesterday and he found out from Aleu that you broke a very important rule that I made you break." " And that would be?" " You were never ever suppose to use forceful attacks to take leadership rights." " What! This isn't possible I could get in some serious trouble Aniu." " Don't worry young Taku I'll get to Nava before he gets to you." But Aniu wasn't fast enough Nava and Niju found the clan and told them the news and what he had done " Everyone I have returned to the clan and me and Niju are now incharge instead of false Taku. We need to counter a plan and take him down make him pay for his actions by breaking the rules by using the old way of the wolf." " What shall we do Nava? We don't even know where he is located at." Said Yak. " Well I do know this Aleu and her brother are here on the island as well and we'll not get Aleu and her family involved in this battle it's not the way of life to involve someone who isn't part of it." Just then a wolf came out the woods and announced that she seen Taku on the east side of the island. " Well if that's where he is let's go and teach him a lesson about breaking the rules." With that taken care of the clan moved out to get revenge on Taku. Taku got word of this from his spirit guide her name was Savannah and she was also a wolf a lot like Aniu but less white fur and more dark red fur like his was. " Taku I know we haven't spoken since you were a pup but, this is very important. You're formal wolf pack is planning to overthrow you since you broke the rule of using the old way of the wolf. Your gonna want to prepare yourself for fight. If you get hurt I'll help you I have the power to heal so don't fear. Also your grandfather's spirit guides have never ever met me so, they won't know I'm here." " Okay Savannah I'll prep myself for battle. I have one question though. Where will I go if I fail I have nowhere to hide." " You'll retreat to your friend Aleu and her brother Kodi there you'll be safe. Then you'll leave the island once and for all so Nava and Niju will be forced to wait on the island until next winter. Do you understand Taku?" " I do can you get in contact with Aleu and tell her what is about to happen." " I can try it's really hard to come into contact with someone who isn't registered to me but, I'll do my best." With everything arranged Savannah vanished into a fog but instead of white fog the fog was again dark red like his fur. " Okay I must hold my ground now I'm a strong wolf I can handle this." Taku spoken to soon at that moment he was attacked and brought down to the ground by a wolf not any wolf but the infamous Aniu herself in the flesh " You have failed Taku now that I'm back in the mortal world and no longer a spirit I can finally head home to my son Balto and live with the family but, not after my work here is completed." " Aniu! Stop. Just because I complete your body doesn't mean you go completely wild you got it." " Yes master I understand. When may we get our revenge on him?" " Soon Aniu first gather the clan into circle and then Niju, myself, and you will attack him all together. There is no way he'll be able to take all three of us." " Great I'll be right back with the clan." Aniu took off and Nava walked over to his grandson " You have failed Taku now you'll now feel the full force and power of the wild wolf. Please don't try and fight back cause it's no use against all three of us." " Oh I know that but, I got something you don't have." Aniu returned and the clan was so hyped they could barely stand up on their paws " I'm ready master should we get him now?" " Yes it's time. Niju! Get out here it's time take our revenge." With Niju, Nava, and Aniu all ready to take out their betrayer Taku stood up ready to fight and he summoned his spirit guide to help him " Let's do this Savannah." " If we fail Taku remember the plan. Retreat to your friend Aleu and her brother then leave the island with them." " I know let's fight." The three leaders started to attack Taku by kicking, biting, and clawing him. At one point Aniu got a claw on him right above his eye revealing a bright red gash " Taku your bleeding should I use my healing power or wait? You make the call." " Yes use it show them how powerful we are when we work as a team." At that moment the three leaders regrouped thinking they beat him but no the red gash above Taku's eye had vanished and the leaders all looked at Taku with bewilderment " Did Taku just heal himself? How in the world did he do that?" " He didn't his spirit guide helped him out." " Did you even know that he had a spirit guide Nava?" " He did a long time ago but that was when he was just a pup she must've returned to help him out." " Can I get to her and attack her?" " Since you're no longer a spirit Aniu you cannot enter the spirit guide world." At that point Aniu was furious she charged Taku knocking him on his side " Taku get up I can't help you like this I need you to do something really terrific and that is make me mortal. If I'm mortal I can help you out and still be able to heal you. Make me mortal is all you have to do is say the words Savannah I make you mortal." " Okay here it goes." " Savannah I make you mortal." Then everything went still, quiet, and calm. Just then the dark red fog he had seen earlier appeared but this time it held a glint of blue and purple in it as well. " Taku you have freed me from the spirit world now let's take them on together." With Taku and Savannah fighting side by side the three leaders were forced to strike with everything they had. While Savannah and Aniu fought each other Nava and Niju went for Taku " You'll loss Niju I will not I have a spirit guide you do not." Then it happen Niju has just broken both of Taku's front legs along with that two giant claw scratches on his neck and right side of his body " Haha looks like I Niju will get to finish you off." " Savannah I think it's time for plan B." The dark red, and now blue with a mixture of purple furred spirit wolf had fought well enough to throw Aniu into the air and run to her partner "Taku get near me we're about to vanish outta here and to your friends safety." With the strength Taku had left he crawled over to his spirit and then vanished into the spirit world leaving behind the purple, blue, and dark red fog. " NO! They got away. Aniu track them." " I can't remember I'm no longer a spirit I no longer possess the power to track or do anything Savannah can do." " Then how did Savannah do it even though she was mortal?" " Because she is not just a mortal wolf or a spirit wolf she is the Galaxy wolf. She has every single power that all the spirit guides possess in the world. That's why you seen the blue and purple fog appear when she became mortal." With that the three leaders regrouped and thought about their future attack on Taku.


	12. Chapter 12:The Galaxy Wolf

Taku and his new found spirit guide appeared in Aleu's den " whoa Kodi get outta the way make some room for Taku he looks in really bad condition. Savannah what the heck happened to him?" The Galaxy wolf could barely talk from all the power she just used to get out of the battle. When she caught her breath and power restored to maximum she said " We must leave this island and bring Taku with us. He is no longer save here he is in danger of being hunted by Aniu, Nava, and Niju." " Well, I don't know about that. First off who are you and what's your name? I know you came to me in a dream vision to tell me the news but I never got your name or where you came from." " Oh, my apologies Aleu let me tell you a little about myself and you to Taku. I will tell you as I work on healing Taku it's going to take about 8 hours on each leg and about 2 hours to heal his cuts. Well let's start off with where I came from I was the first wolf ever to arrive on the Earth along with my brothers and sister they were also going to become Galaxy wolves in the future as well as myself. We weren't trained and had no experience at all so we taught ourselves everything we needed to know in order to survive out in the wilderness." " Savannah what were your sibling's names I didn't hear their names yet?" " Hold on Aleu I'm getting there. Anyone else want to interrupt me?" Taku just looked around at everyone and Kodi well he was in a state of confusion now that there were three wolves all possibly joining the family. " Good now like I was saying my brothers and my sister were already great hunters but out of them all, I was the oldest and wisest. My brother's names were Timber and Loki. My sisters' name was Sasha and she was more beautiful than I am." " Wait wait hold up Savannah did you say your brother's name is Timber?" " Yes, Aleu I did. Why do you know him?" " Owe careful Savannah please pay attention next time that hurt." Said a painful Taku. " Sorry I'll be careful Taku but, you said Timber you know him?" " I do Savannah he is living with my family over in Nome, Alaska." " Timber. He is still alive. After that attack with another Galaxy wolf, I thought he was finished." " What happen to him Savannah?" " Well, I'll tell you. This a few years after me and my siblings arrived on Earth and got the power of the Galaxy wolf. So we got word that a wolf pack was being attacked and killed by another spirit wolf named Dark Shadow. We called out to the pack and saved the pack but it came with a sacrifice. Dark shadow was one of the bounty hunters to kill all the Galaxy wolves on the Earth. He managed to kill my brother Loki along with ending Sasha's life as a Galaxy wolf. I was furious that he killed them both only I and Timber remained to defeat Dark Shadow. We were on the ice bridge at this time fighting him when he throws Timber off the bridge and into the freezing waters. I was so upset I released all the power I had and locked him in the spirit world where he could no longer hurt anyone ever again. After that, I returned to Loki and Sasha gathered the rest of the power they had in them and let their spirits lift up into the spirit world. This left me to be the only remaining Galaxy wolf in the world and I've been hiding with Taku until I knew it was safe to reveal myself once again as a normal wolf and secretly living as the only Galaxy wolf. That was until I heard Timber was still alive." " Whoa, Savannah that's a really cool background about your life." Said Kodi. " Hey, Savannah would you like to return to Nome, Alaska with me and Kodi? Taku can come to as he may need your assistance healing and because he is being hunted." " Aleu I would love to return home with you wherever the family is at I go with them." " Cool, we will leave in the morning. Since the ice bridge hasn't formed yet you'll have to take us there through the spirit world unless you want to be found by the fearsome three." " I'll need to rest before I go anywhere in order to get my powerfully charged and ready to go back into the spirit world." " Yes that's fine once your done healing Taku you may rest in my den it's super cozy just ask my brother Kodi he'll tell you how warm and cozy it is." " Alright, Taku looks like your all healed up and ready to stand again. Now I must rest my power is really really low from healing Taku I have never used so much healing power in my life before. It should take about fours hours before I'll have enough energy to take us through the spirit world. Keep me safe Aleu, Kodi, and you to Taku because if today is my day to die I will not be able to teach Timber the Galaxy wolf ways of life." " We will keep anyone and everything away from you Savannah." " Okay guys first step is to get Taku back up on his feet. Kodi get on one side I'll get the other side and we'll lift him up on the count of three okay." " 1, 2 , 3, Lift lift Kodi. You got to help us to Taku." With little effort the two of them got Taku back on his feet. " Okay now I'll take the first hour and 30 minutes then we'll shift. Who wants to go second?" " I will take second shift and I guess Kodi you'll take third shift." Said Taku. " Okay I'll be back in the den in an hour and 30 minutes alright." " Alright Aleu we'll be waiting here for you." The first shift passed " nothing to report we're all clear out here. Taku get out here it's your turn to take shift number two." " Alright I'm coming. See ya when I see ya wolfdog." Kodi just stood there and didn't say a word after what he heard from Taku. Aleu came in from the cold outdoors " Hey Aleu teach your friend to respect our family heritage nicely." " What do you mean?" " He called me a wolf-dog." " Oh okay next time I see him I'll be sure to put in a good word with him. Well I'm gonna get some sleep according to Taku going through the spirit world takes away a lot of your energy." " Okay Aleu sleep well." The next shift passed and it was up to Kodi to look out for Savannah " Ah shift number two is done and nothing to report all is well outdoors. Kodi your up after this we're leaving the island of Big Diomede once and for all." All Kodi could think about was returning home to his father's side. Now he knew how Aleu felt when she was leading the wolf clan. Kodi's shift was up and when he entered the den he found was surprised to find Savannah already awake " I guess I was wrong it didn't take four hours for my energy to recharge. Is everyone well rested and ready to vanish into the spirit world and then reappear in Nome, Alaska?" Everyone huddled around Savannah and she said the commands to vanish " Spirit spirit of the wolf take us off this land and bring us to the mainland of Nome, Alaska." Once again everything went still, calm, and quiet then the dark red, purple, and blue fog engulfed them and again the only thing left was the disappearing colors of the fog. The group has successfully left the island of Big Diomede for the final time.


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome Home Savannah

The travel through the spirit world was exactly as Taku explained it was like. Tiring, rough, and silent all the way till we exited through a doorway and now here we are back home in Nome, Alaska " Aleu we've made it back home. I'd hate to leave you so quickly but I must return back to my owner he must've been worried about me." : Okay Kodi I'll see you later tonight when we celebrate the reunion of Savannah and Timber." With that Kodi took off to town. While Aleu showed Savannah the area Taku was really confused at where he was at " Where am I Savannah? Is this where we were supposed to run away to?" " Yes Taku this is Nome, Alaska. This is where we'll be safe and hidden from Aniu and her two companions. It's also where my lost brother Timber is located at." Just then Balto, Jenna, and the rest of the family came over to Aleu and with surprise they all kneeled down toward Savannah and to her guess they were kneeling toward Savannah. Aleu had no idea how her family knew that Savannah was a Galaxy wolf all Aleu did was kneel down the same way as her family was doing " Thank you. Thank you guys you may stand now." Aleu heard Savannah say. " I can't believe I'm meeting the last of the Galaxy wolf type. It's my pleasure to meet you Savannah my name is Kiona welcome to Nome." " The pleasure is all mine Kiona. Here you may have this as a gift to share with your brothers. Don't worry about sharing this with Aleu I got something else in mind for her." Savannah then magically gave the six siblings the power to heal anyone they demanded to heal " Use this power wisely youngsters. This power flows through everyone of you so if one uses it all at one time it'll be awhile before it can be used again." The siblings thanked Savannah and ran off to play " Remember keep this a secret power let no one know about it." " Thank you Savannah for giving them that power they'll use it safely." Said Jenna " Your welcome Balto and Jenna now I'll give you your guys gift." " What for we didn't do anything though. Did we Balto?" " Yes your whole family did the one thing I couldn't do and that was protect my lost brother Timber." Balto and Jenna stared at each other with wide eyes. " Timber is your brother?" They both asked. " Yes he is. Now your gift will be the ability for eternal life. This power has the ability to cheat death but take caution when using it because it may only be used once and work only on one person in this case you and Jenna no one else can use/take this power away from you." " Thank you Savannah but won't you loss this ability if you give it to us?" " Balto you silly wolfdog look at me I'm a Galaxy wolf I have every single power and ability that all the spirit guides possess remember." A small frown appeared on Balto's face after he heard that. " Now that I exchanged gifts with you guys where is Timber at? I have been away and hiding from him for far to long and it's time I reveal myself to him once again as his sister." " Okay Savannah you wait here Aleu and I will go and get Timber for you but he is part of the family now so I don't know if he'll remember you." " Just go and get him Balto. Aleu before you tell him who wants to see him tell him about Dark shadow and what happened to him okay." " Okay I'll do that Savannah." " Aleu come on." " Coming father." Aleu and Balto went to fetch Timber when Savannah had a flashback of the night she lost Loki, Sasha, and Timber. " Stop it spirits your making me feel bad go away now." " Timber. Timber wake up it's me and Balto we need to tell you something really important." " What would that be? If it's that important can't it wait till later?" " No it can't. Are you familiar with the name Dark Shadow at?" Timber did the one thing Aleu wasn't expecting him to do he ran off the boat saying " Leave me alone Aleu. Thoughs days are over I'm not a Galaxy wolf anymore." Just then he was stopped by an invisible force. Aleu knew exactly who it was. Savannah had just put a field around Timber. " Okay how that Timber can't go anywhere let me see him." Said Savannah. " Timber! Look behind you and come see your sister." " Sa sa Savannah is that really you?" " Yes it is Timber it's me. I have returned from the spirit world in search of you." Savannah released the field and Timber ran to his long lost sister. " Where have you been hiding for all this time? I had no way of contacting the spirit world. Savannah I have some really bad news." " Now let me stop you right there Timber me first. Look at how big you've grown I wish Loki and Sasha were still here today to see you but, you can still see them in the spirit world." " Yeah about that I have lost my power and ability to use my Galaxy wolf powers." This left Savannah with a worried look on her face " Timber how did you lose your ability to use the Galaxy wolf powers? These powers stay with you for your whole life." " I'm sorry sister I have failed you. This means your the last of the Galaxy wolves." " Aleu I must speak to my brother alone. I will call you over when I'm done talking. Okay." " Okay Savannah. I'll be waiting here for you." With that Savannah and Timber walked off together. " Okay Savannah since I lost my powers what will happen?" " Nothing is going to happen. I will begin training a new generation of Galaxy wolves and to begin I'm gonna teach you and Aleu the way of the Galaxy wolf." " No thank you sis I'd rather enter the spirit world and live with Loki and Sasha before I become another Galaxy wolf once again. Don't train me again I already fell into the ocean once I don't want to do it again got it. I'd rather live the rest of my life as a normal wolf." " Okay. I will give you the option to live as a normal wolf or live in the spirit world with Lokl and Sasha. Take some time to think about it and when you come up a decision come and find me." With that said Savannah vanished into the dark red, purple, and blue fog once again.


	14. Chapter 14: Training Begins

The day began with Aleu and Savannah taking a walk through the woods catching up on life " so Aleu your name originated from the Aleutians Islands off the coast of the Alaska." " Yep that's where my name came from. I don't know why my parents named me that they must've thought it was such a beautiful name they had to give it to me instead of Kiona." " Well Aleu I have to tell you something and it's more important than you can possibly imagine." " Okay Savannah I'm listening." " Okay here it is. Aleu I'm going to show and teach you the way to become a Galaxy wolf just like me. You'll be able to choose the colors of the fog you'll use to disappear and reappear. You'll also be able to exchange your brown and tarnish white underbelly fur coat for any color you desire as well." Aleu was starstruck at what she had just heard from her new found friend and formal master of Galaxy wolves " thank you Savannah I promise you I'll not fail you as Timber did." " Do not talk that way about Timber he told me he lost his powers because he got defeated by Dark Shadow. When you're a Galaxy wolf the number one rule is to never ever let anyone strike you down. If they do the council of the Galaxy Wolves with banish you to any use of powers or abilities. Got it Aleu?" " Yes I do Savannah. Now when do we start training? I know this for a fact that I'm in great shape to start training to become a Galaxy wolf." " Ha ha ha. Aleu you're nowhere near starting training yet." " What do you mean Savannah?" " Well first we must travel to the council and get their permission for me to take a pound another apprentice. You'll be my final student before my time as a teacher and master is up." " Yes Savannah I'm ready to give you all my trust and hard work into your hands." " Great Aleu. Now let's get going to the council. We must enter the spirit world again to get there. Are you ready Aleu?" " Yes I am master Savannah." " Good." Aleu and Savannah entered the magical doorway into the spirit world again. " Okay Aleu stay near me and follow me. If you need something tap me on the back. Oh yeah by the way we'll be sprinting all the way there so I hope your full of energy." " Um yeah I think I'll be able to manage to sprint that far." " Then let's get on our way shall we Aleu?" " Yes." Aleu And Savannah started at the doorway that they just come through and Savannah started out full speed ahead. To Aleu's surprise Savannah was a whole lot faster and had a lot more speed than she did. " Savannah I had no idea how fast a Galaxy wolf could run or sprint for that matter." " Yeah when your a Galaxy wolf you have the ability to run without stopping but before you gain your first power you must stay ahead of me till we reach the temple of the wolf council. This is your first training step to becoming a Galaxy wolf. Remember this stay ahead of me and you won't have to do it a second time like Timber had to do." " What stay ahead of you that's impossible. I'll faint before I get near you." " It's not impossible. Timber did it in under eight minutes. I challenge you to top his record." " Okay here I come Savannah." Aleu ran hard and strong " come on Aleu I can do this I'm a wolf with the blood of a husky and the strength of a wolf." Aleu closed her eyes and reopened them and she ran as hard she could with confidence and was able to pass Savannah and keep ahead of her until they reached the temple " wow great job Aleu you've topped Timber's time by five minutes and twenty seconds. You set a new record for the fastest one ever to receive the ultimate speed ability. Go ahead try it out." Aleu got into position and she took off. Two minutes passed and Aleu was still running " Savannah I love this. The wind in my face is so cool and feels so gentle." " Yes young Aleu but you still have over 100+ powers and abilities to learn. Now let's go speak with council and then return home to continue your training." " Okay." So Aleu and Savannah entered the temple. It was quite small inside only grass and a giant tree surrounded by who Aleu considered the three council members. " Savannah welcome back so great to see you again. I can sense your here to ask for something." " Yes Thor. This is Aleu daughter of Balto and Jenna. She came from Nome, Alaska and I am going to take her under my arm as my last apprentice to become a Galaxy wolf. I'm asking you the council to allow me to do this for the last time as a Galaxy wolf." Thor stood up and called Aleu to the front. Aleu came and bowed at the three leaders. " Stand up Aleu there is no need to bow to us since we don't need that type of respect in here. So tell us why you want to become a spirit of the Galaxy wolf clan." " Thor I come here under the arms of Savannah the last of the Galaxy wolves. She has given me a great chance and opportunity to join her as she embarks out journeys in the great world. She has also awarded me with my first power the power of ultimate speed since I beat her on the way here. So please consider me joining your clan I will not fail I never failed anyone before." " Aleu of Nome you have a great heart and spirit. You'll be the Galaxy wolf that'll save us from vanishing forever. Savannah the Galaxy Wolf Council has come to a decision you'll teach Aleu our ways and show her how to use to powers she'll acquirer as you train her to become a Galaxy wolf. Now go leave the council and Aleu to become a great leader once again. A greater leader where she'll never be far from home." " Thank you oh great ones. I promise that I won't fail you or Aleu like I failed to teach my brother Timber." " Oh Savannah that reminds me take this sash but be careful with it." " What's in it?" " Timbers powers are in there. Now go!" With the sash in tied to Savannah's neck both Aleu and Savannah took off full speed out of the temple and back towards Nome, Alaska.

Author's Note: I have decided to add in 2 more chapters to Aleu's Adventure with Savannah and becoming a Galaxy wolf. Chapter 15 will start out with Savannah showing Aleu how to change her fur color and create her own vanishing fog. Aleu has gained nearly every single power by now missing only 20 of the 100+ powers out in the world. This chapter is two years after Savannah was told to teach Aleu the ways of the Galaxy wolf. Stay tuned and stay connected with me on all social media search my name on Facebook and Instagram to get the latest news on upcoming stories about Aleu and everyone else from this story. See ya later and remember wolves aren't violent they are just wild creatures looking to be like us so, don't hunt, trap or kill wolves.


	15. Chapter 15: Aleu's New Life

It was another day of training and Aleu was so close to completing her ways of the Galaxy wolf " I'm so close. All I have to do now is get the last 20 powers and change my fur color along with create my fog colors." " Yes that's right Aleu but before you can change your fur color you must first wash away all the other colors to make your body completely white. In order to do that all you have to do is concentrate on erasing every last bit of color on yourself till your fur turns snow white." " Okay Savannah here goes nothing." Aleu closed her eyes and thought of the colors she want her fur to become. Five minutes later Aleu was now completely white like Aniu " Aleu you did it you have completed the first step in changing your fur coat to a different color. Now have you decide on what colors you want to have?" " Yes I have Savannah. I would like to have the colors white, teal, and purple." " Amazing choice Aleu. I bet they'll look beautiful on you considering your parsley white. Now do the same thing as before but this time think about the colors and apply them to your fur." Aleu did as she was told and closed her eyes to concentrate on changing her fur coat to the colors she had chosen. Just then the colors Aleu has chosen began appearing on her fur " good job Aleu! Just a little longer and you'll be complete." The transformation was done. The outcome was a beautiful purple, white, and teal wolf. " Well Savannah how do I look?" " Aleu you look ready to begin your next step in training." " Yippee. I can't wait to show my family they'll be so excited to see me." Aleu has been away with Savannah for two years now training hard and going over the lessons Savannah has been teaching her and now she had to do one more thing in order to return back home. Aleu would have to complete her fog colors and disappear through the fog. " Okay Aleu now you must choose the colors you want your fog to be. Any color will do the trick but choose wisely cause you can only change it once." " Okay. The colors I want are green, teal, and purple." " Great choice Aleu. Now that's making an entrance. Okay this is going to be a lot harder than changing your fur color. You'll need complete silences in order for the spirits to arrange the colors to mix with the fog." " Yes Savannah I'll do just that." " Okay. Be careful Aleu." With that said Savannah vanished into her own fog to leave Aleu in complete silence. " Okay all I need to do is concentrate again although this time on changing the color of my fog." Aleu closed her eyes and everything went quiet. A white cloud of fog appeared along with the colors Aleu had chosen and they started to mix together. Five minutes passed and Aleu opened her eyes to see the fog she was suppose to enter into in order to return back home " okay here goes nothing. I'm coming home father Savannah has taught me well. She is taking a break for awhile." Aleu stepped into the fog and vanished. Back in the town of Nome, Alaska Balto was worried for Aleu and if she'll ever return back home. While Balto was over at his boat Kiona, Kodi, nad Dakota were chatting it up about Aleu returning. Kodi knew she would be returning today since he had Aleu visit him in his dreams. " It's such an amazing day Aleu is coming back home today. I wonder what color she changed her fur to be?" " What Aleu changed her fur to a different color?" Asked Kiona. " Oh I think I said to much but, yes that's right Savannah taught Aleu how to change her fur to a different color." " Wow that's so exciting. Now I can't wait to see Aleu either." " Yeah it's going to be great to see her considering we haven't seen Aleu in two years." Just then a cloud of green, teal, and purple fog appeared in center of Kiona, Kodi, and Dakota. The three siblings starred in bewilderment as a white, teal, and purple wolf stepped out of the fog and into the snow covered ground. " Look who just came outta the fog." " Who is that Dakota? Because it certainly doesn't look like Aleu anymore. Kodi I thought you said Aleu could only change her fur color to only one specific color not two or three." Said Kiona. " I did to but it looks like Savannah taught Aleu how to change her fur into a multi color furred coat." " Kodi we don't even know if that's Aleu or not. How can we be sure?" " Well let's find out on three we jump on her like she did to us when she first arrived back home or whoever it is. Okay." " Okay Kodi." " 3, 2, 1." Kodi, Dakota, and Kiona leaped into the air and onto Aleu but to there surprise Aleu vanished right before being jumped on. " Come on guys I just got my fur color done along with my eye color changed from blue to a nice teal and purple. Do you guys really want to mess up my new look?" Aleu didn't get the reply she was looking for. All she got was a ahhhh ohhhh and shouts of pain from her two brothers and sister. Once the pile of huskies healed themselves with the power they received from Savannah they all took a good long look at their sister Aleu. " Wow Aleu you look so different. How was training? I can see it went well considering your fur is changed and you got the ability to vanish through the fog." " Yep my training session is complete. I have completed lessons 190 out of 200 Savannah is taking a break from training so she told me I was free to come home for awhile. I'm loving this new life Savannah has given me I owe her my life." " That's great Aleu wait till we tell the others. Also what is that around your neck and why is it glowing?" Aleu didn't even know she was wearing Timber's power sash " how in the world did this get here? Savannah must've tied it around my neck before I left. I must get to Timber and return him his powers. Do you know where he is at?" Yes he is at dad's boat." " Thank you Kodi I'll see you all tonight when we gather for the massive bonfire and party for my return from training." With that Aleu gave her brothers and sister a hug goodbye and entered the colorful fog again. Balto and Timber were chatting about the seasons change from winter to summer " It's so exciting I have never had the chance to enjoy summer back on the island of Big Diomede since it was always covered with snow." " Well don't worry son I'm sure you'll enjoy it here." Just then the green, teal , and purple fog appeared outside of the boat. Aleu walked out from the fog and walked up the the ramp to the main deck. " Hello father, hello Timber. I'm back from training." " Aleu is that really you? You look a lot different than before. What happened?" " Well since Savannah is teaching me to become a Galaxy wolf she thought it would be alright to show me how to change the color of my fur along with my fog's color too. Savannah also taught me how to change the colors of my eyes so now I have a teal and purple eyes just like she does." " That's great to hear Aleu. I'm sure Savannah is working really hard to train you to become the Galaxy wolf she wants you to become. What's with the sash around your neck Aleu?" " That's why I came to you. Savannah gave me a mission to deliver it to Timber." " What? Why would Savannah get me a gift in the first place?" " She didn't Timber the Galaxy wolf council gave it to Savannah to give to me for I could return it to you so, here you go." " Well thanks Aleu but, I thought the wolf council took away my powers because I was defeated by Dark Shadow?" " Well you were defeated but since I saved the council and the existence of the Galaxy wolves they decided to give them back." Timber took the sash from Aleu and opened it up. Inside the sash resembled a crystal ball. "Aleu open the ball and let my powers return to me." Aleu opened the glowing ball and the power shot out towards Timber. 10 minutes passed and there stood a bright gold, blue, red, and purple Timber. " Whoa! Timber look at you your a Galaxy wolf once again and you look outstanding." " Oh yeah do you like my Galaxy wolf colors? When I chose these colors I thought they would look stupid. Huh I guess you were wrong Loki and Sasha." " Now that you have your powers back and I'm a Galaxy wolf as well how about introducing me to Loki and Sasha?" " Aleu that's something I haven't done since they passed away. I don't even know if they'll remember me." " Oh I doubt it. Family never forgets family. I mean hey my brothers and sister didn't forget me what makes you think they'll forget you?" " I don't know Aleu?" " Well if you won't take me there then I'll go there myself. Either way I am also a Galaxy wolf and I have the ability to vanish into the spirit world." " Okay Aleu we can go there but we're not staying for too long I get emotional fast." " Alright shall we enter my beautiful fog or your's?" Aleu spook way to soon Timber focused his mind called his fog and appeared a dark blue, purple and gold cloud of fog. " We're taking mine Aleu now come on. They are my siblings anyway." With that Aleu called off her fog and entered Timber's fog and they were off to see Loki and Sasha. It was a long sprint to the world where Loki and Sasha were located at. " There's the doorway to Galaxy wolf world that's where Loki and Sasha are at." " What they have their own world? That's crazy Timber. Race ya there." Aleu like always outran Timber and was the first one through the doorway into Loki and Sasha's world. " Ha beat ya slow plook." " Well I haven't used my powers since I fell into the Pacific Ocean thank you very much. Now if I'm right Loki told me that his cabin is on the east side of the planet so let's get going Aleu." Aleu and Timber finally came upon a small cabin. "looks like we found it Timber." A white wolf emerged from the cabin and Aleu wasn't sure if that was Loki or Sasha but she was glad to meet whoever it was. " Timber is that really you? It's about time you came and visited us. I see you brought Savannah as well." " Great to see you to Sasha but I'd hate to break it to you this isn't Savannah. She happens to be my new found friend Aleu. Come over here and say hello to Sasha and quit being shy like you always been." Sasha stepped out and came closer to Timber. Sasha and Timber reunited once again. " Sasha where is Loki at? I want to introduce him to Aleu as well." " He is out hunting right now. Shall we give him a call?" " Yes let's call him." On Sasha and Loki's planet the two siblings were limited to only a number of powers they had when they were Galaxy wolves before Dark Shadow ended their lives 40 years ago. Timber and Sasha called Loki together. While they were calling out to Loki Aleu got a call from Savannah " Aleu I know your visiting with family right now but I forgot to tell you something. If you get the chance to meet Sasha and Loki you and Timber combine half your powers and bring my siblings back to the real world. Of course they'll not have their powers or abilities back so when you run back to Nome make sure you carry them on your backs since they'll not be able to make the long sprint back to Alaska. Please do this Aleu and then will I complete your training as a Galaxy wolf." " I will tell Timber the news Savannah but I have a question. Where are you at right now I'm hearing a lot of bashes and crashes?" " Aleu I must go. I'll call back later oh to answer your question I'm getting Loki and Sasha's powers back." Aleu was shocked by the news she just heard from Savannah that she ran over to Timber right before another white wolf showed up. " Really Savannah told you that." " Yeah all we need to do is concentrate on Loki and Sasha. They won't even know they're mortal until we tell them the news about being mortal again." " Timber so great to see you again see I told you Sasha I told you Timber would come back and see us again." " Yeah shut up Loki I knew he would come back I just wasn't sure." It was a family reunion for Timber, Loki, and Sasha. " Timber should we bring them back to the mortal world?" " I think we should tell them first." " Okay you do the pleasure." " Hey loki and Sasha I have some great news. Since Aleu is now a Galaxy wolf like me Savannah told her that it's possible to make you two mortal again. All we have to do is combine half our powers in order to make this work." " That is great news Timber but what about our powers? We'll never be able to sprint back to Nome, Alaska in the condition we're in." " Exactly. That's why me and Aleu are going to carry you two on our backs." " Sounds rough but if your willing to do it we're not stopping you guys. Make us mortal again Timber and Aleu." With that the two Galaxy wolves focused on the two siblings combining their powers together. It went quiet and 20 minutes later Loki and Sasha were mortal once again but they didn't look any different than before. They were both still white wolves. " Timber I think it worked." " Yeah me to but just to be sure I'm going to poke Loki with a needle and see if it draws blood. If there is blood it means it worked if no blood is present it means something went wrong." Timber used his mind to poke a needle into the sides of Loki and Sasha and to his surprise the needle drew blood. Enough to show Aleu and Timber that Loki and Sasha were once again mortal. " Well Aleu it looks like it worked after all." " Yeah it did. Now comes the hard part getting the two of them on our backs." " You guys are gonna carry us back to Nome, Alaska?" " Yep that's right Loki Savannah asked us to cause she knew you guys wouldn't be able to sprint all the way back home without your powers." With Loki and Sasha on Aleu and Timber's backs they took off once again through the spirit world. When the four Galaxy wolves returned back in Nome they were met by the whole husky family. Everyone was there Kodi, Dakota, Saba, Kiona, Dingo, Balto, Jenna, even Uncle Boris along with Muk and Luk. Everyone but Savannah was there to join the unhappy pack. Kodi was the first one to break the silence " Aleu where have you been? The whole entire family was out looking for you." Next it was Saba to speak up. " Aleu next time you decide to leave us I'll come looking for you without Mama or Papa helping me out." " Yeah son don't get your hopes up. If Aleu decides to ever run off again it'll be me to find her. I have always looked out for Aleu and that's that." " Enough!" Aleu shouted at the top of her voice silenting anyone in a 10 mile radius. " Is this how my family is going to treat me? I'm standing here as the newest member of the Galaxy wolves and on top of that I have Loki and Sasha here. They were once Galaxy wolves just like Savannah. Me and Timber combined half of are powers and made them mortal once again. So how that I have every power and my master Savannah has taught me everything I needed to know I'm now a full Galaxy wolf." Everyone looked at Aleu with a sad look on their face even Taku who wasn't part of the family. " Aleu what have you become. A lord that overpowers her family, a punk who has no feelings for anyone, a wolf with a purpose to protect the ones she loves and all she is doing is yelling at them right now. What does that say Aleu?" Balto had tears in his eyes along with Jenna who started walking toward Aleu but was stopped by Balto. "Jenna don't go near Aleu she is to dangerous right now to be near. Let's give her some time alone." " Balto I want our daughter to return from wherever she is at." " Me too my Jenna me to." The whole family was laying down staring at Aleu. " What are you guys staring at? Please stop now!" Aleu's eyes were now glowing teal and green with so much fear and sadness she had to step back from where she and her family were standing. "I'm sorry papa I have failed my family and you." " Aleu you know who you are and what your purpose in life is. Stay here with us." "Yeah yeah Aleu please don't run off Luk and me haven't played a game with you yet." " Mhum." Luk said. Aleu now had tears in her eyes and her fur was starting to change back to normal. " Oh no this isn't good I'm losing my fur colors but why? Papa don't worry about me I'll be back I promise." With that Aleu ran vanished into her fog leaving everyone behind. " Aleu noooo! Stay with us we're your family." Balto was too late to try and stop Aleu from leaving. She was gone.


	16. Chapter 16: Savannah's Gift

Well everyone was sad the next day in Nome Alaska since Aleu had vanished and no one knew where she had gone. Not even his siblings who were always happy and had a smile on their faces. Balto had given up trying to find his beloved daughter but after he looked everywhere for her he couldn't take anymore of it. " Aleu why did you have to leave us? You had everything you wanted here in Nome." Balto said. The whole family was heartbroken that Aleu vanished. Kodi and Kiona weren't even happy even though they're the happiest ones in the family. Loki, Sasha, and Timber had been spending everyday of every second waiting for their leader Savannah to return with the powers his brother and sister were missing. " Timber I was wrong about your fur color being gold. I only said it because a Galaxy wolves fur needs to be the colors of the galaxy not silly colors like gold but I was wrong." " Sasha its okay but that's not what we're worried about right now. We are waiting for Savannah to appear with your guys powers remember." Just then the dark red, purple, and blue fog appeared and out stepped a really messed up Savannah with scars and cuts all over her body she even had two red gashes above both her eyes. " Oh my god! Savannah what happened to you? You look really beat up. Did you get our powers back?" " Yes! I did Loki I did. I love how I get no welcoming home from my family but instead you're more worried about powers? What have you two been doing over in the spirit world after you passed away? Nevermind that Loki I don't want to know right now all I want to do is see my student Aleu and rest from the huge battle I was just in so, where is she?" No one wanted to answer Savannah's question because they were afraid she might leave again but Timber spook anyway. " Um hey sis yeah funny thing about Aleu well not funny more like worry but…" " Timber! Get on with it. Now!" " Aleu vanished into the spirit world and no one knows where she is now goodbye." With that Timber jumped into his fog and left the scene once again leaving Loki and Sasha alone. " Well isn't that something Timber is afraid of me? I had no idea. Well I'll get him back later but now come here Loki and Sasha it's so great to see you again it's been too long." " Savannah! You haven't changed a bit you look even better than Sasha and that's saying something right?" Hey that's not very nice Loki I've kept my looks." " Hey now you two need to be nice remember. I will not watch over you guys anymore got it." The twins looked at each other and obeyed their leader. " Yes Savannah. We'll be kind and love each other." " Good. Now take your powers back and become my companions once again." " What about your wounds Savannah? They aren't healing like they're supposed to be doing. Is everything alright? The blood on your body is mixing with your fur colors and believe me it doesn't look pretty." " Thanks Sasha but I'm well aware of that. Now go and make sure your powers are still working and I mean every single one of them got it." " Yes Savannah." Loki and Sasha received their powers. First Loki appeared as a green, white, blue, and purple Galaxy wolf along with his fog being only one color teal. Then Sasha appeared as a pink, purple, magenta, and blue colored wolf who also had a single color fog that was teal. " Great you guys look exactly like you did 40 years ago. Now go out there and find my student. " We'll do are best Savannah don't worry about Aleu it'll be alright." " I hope your right loki. Now get outta here and start looking for her! Aleu we're coming to find you and bring you back home."

Author's Note: Hello again Joshua here to say I hope you enjoyed the story about Aleu and her encounter with Savannah the Galaxy wolf. New story is on the way enjoy the last chapter. Thank you remember do not kill or trap wolves.


	17. Chapter 17: Return of The Galaxy Wolves

The next day was underway with Timber, Loki, Sasha and Savannah searching every single corner in the spirit world looking for Aleu but she was nowhere to be found. " What are we going to tell her family about Aleu if we can't even find her Savannah? What will Balto say when we return? Balto can't enter the spirit world if he wanted to help us look." Loki was talking to Savannah when Sasha seen something at the corner of her eyes a brown and tanish wolf appeared. " Savannah there is someone over here and I have no idea who it is maybe you should come and take a look." " Sasha you better not be pulling my leg or else I will beat you up." When the strange wolf heard that she stepped out her hiding place and started to run off. She almost got away if she wasn't stopped by Timber. " Timber let me go now! It's me Aleu go away I don't want to be seen like this." Timber let Aleu go and just stood there looking straight ahead. Savannah showed up furious at Timber. " You let her get away. How could you brother? Who was it anyways? Never mind that come on Loki and Sasha let's follow whoever that was. Timber you're staying here since you let whoever that was get away" Timber didn't say anything all he did was shake his head yes. Aleu's fur had faded from white, green, and purple to a mixture of brown and tanish she was returning to here normal wolf form and if she couldn't get out of the spirit world quick enough she would be stuck there forever as a normal wolf with no one there to guide her. " What have I done with to my life? I have ruined everything in my life. I must leave this world and return home to papa and tell him the news of what happened to me before Savannah and the others find me but, where am I supposed to go?" " Reach inside your heart Aleu and you'll find the way home. Trust yourself and you'll make it home." " Huh who goes there where are at? Show yourself!" " Aleu calm down it's only me Echo your spirit guide remember me? I'm here to help you outta this hole you dug for yourself. Now help me appear in the mortal world say these words Echo I make you mortal. Then will I answer every single one of your questions young one." " Okay. Echo I make you mortal." Everything went quiet and Echo appeared not only as a spirit guide but he to was also a Galaxy wolf. His fur showed the colors of orange, yellow, teal, and purple but it was his fog that caught Aleu's attention. Echo's fog was the same color as her fog. " Your your a Galaxy wolf to? How in the world did you become a Galaxy wolf. I thought Savannah and her family were the only ones left with the powers." " Aleu calm down it's alright I'm here now it'll be fine now let's see what we can do about your fur colors." Echo concentrated on Aleu and something happened to her fur. Echo wiped cleaned and restored Aleu's Galaxy colors back to normal but instead of white, green, and purple Echo throw in an extra color of orange to show that he and Aleu were the same. Echo then did the same thing he just done to Aleu. He wiped his colors clean from orange, yellow, teal and purple to reveal his former wolf colors brown and gray. Echo was once a wild gray wolf who roamed the eastern parts of the Rocky Mountains with his young but brave pack. He was the alpha of them before he became a Galaxy wolf he told his brother to take care of the clan while he was away. Then he vanished into the spirit world where he would become the last Galaxy wolf after Savannah was taught the ways of the wolf. Echo changed his fur color to match Aleu's and she finally spoke up." Whoa! Thanks Echo your a lot better than Savannah ever was at teaching me." " Careful what you say Aleu look who's right behind you." Aleu turned around to face a sad Savannah. " Do you really mean that Aleu? Even though Echo didn't teach you anything about becoming a Galaxy wolf. Just because he cleaned you up and brought back your fur colors he's better than me how could you say that?" " Savannah I'm sorry I didn't mean anything that I just said it came out wrong. Help me out here Echo." " I can help you Aleu but not with this problem." " I take it back Savannah you gave me these powers and I'm thankful for that but I can't return home not after what I've done to my family. I wonder if they even remember who I am." " Aleu you once told me that family never forgets a member of the family remember." A smile broke out over Aleu's face and tears in her eyes. " Echo, Savannah, Timber, Loki and Sasha prepare yourselves we're heading home. " Aleu are you sure about going home? What if your family doesn't trust you?" " If they don't trust me I don't care they're my family and I love." " Echo we're leaving now!" " Okay calm down Aleu. Shall we get a move then?" " Yes let's go." Aleu opened her fog and jumped inside vanishing immediately. The others did the same thing one after another. The six Galaxy wolves arrived back in Nome except Echo was nowhere to be seen. " Where is Echo at did he come through the fog?" " Don't worry Aleu I'm still here but I'm in your mind that's all. I don't think Balto would like anymore mayhem in his family after what happened the other day right?" " Yeah I guess that is a good idea." Over in the town Kodi was returning from the Monday morning mail run from White Mountain. Kiona, Saba, Dakota, and Dingo were there waiting to tell him the news. Kiona spook up " Kodi! Aleu has come home and is waiting at Dad's boat let's go and see her." Kodi took off in a full sprint with his siblings following way behind him. Kodi was also the fastest in the family since he ran with the dog team. On the way to the boat the team of huskies stopped and got Jenna and then continued on their way. They finally arrived at Balto's boat to see six beautiful wolves standing on the ice two of them were matching in color and thoses wolves were the Galaxy Wolves. Leading the pack was Aleu and Echo who were matching in color. Behind them was the family of Savannah, Sasha, Timber and Loki all smiling at their new leader. " Kodi look Aleu changed her color once again." " I have eyes for a reason Dakota and I will use them wisely thank you very much." After Dakota and Kodi were done arguing the six Galaxy Wolves lifted their heads and let out a welcoming howl and along with a warning to anyone who attacks the town of Nome Alaska. Then Aleu spoke. " We are the Galaxy Wolves and protectors of Nome Alaska whoever invades us will have to deal with us. Me and Echo are the leaders of this pack and we welcome anyone willing to join in on the team." With that said Aleu and the wolves all vanished into their separate fogs.

 **THE END**


End file.
